Skating
by Inu no youkai
Summary: "There has to be a reason. You wouldn- oh... Oh! Could it be? Zero, you cannot skate...?" "..." Of all days to pick, Kaname just had to pick this day to go bloody-ice-skating. "Of course I can skate." "Then let's go." One-shot fluff. KaZe.


Skating

Summary: "There has to be a reason. You wouldn- oh... Oh! Could it be? Zero, you cannot skate...?" "..." Of all days to pick, Kaname just had to pick this day to go bloody-ice-skating. "Of course I can skate." "Then let's go."

Pairing: KaZe of course

A/N: This is my third story for vampire knight... Heh. This is just a random fluffy one-shot I thought of. Read it and enjoy it! Well... If you want you could always read my other stories from my account.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh!

Enjoy~~~

* * *

"For goodness' sake, Kaname. I do not want to skate."

"Why not...? It's fun and exciting."

"I just don't want to, alright?"

"No. There has to be a reason. You wouldn- oh... Oh! Could it be? Zero, you cannot skate...?"

"..."

"Of course I can skate. I have skated before."

"However, the way that you are averting my eyes tell me another story."

"You paranoid pureblood. I'm not lying. I have skated before."

"Oh I'm not doubting that. I'm just curious and wondering about whether you can really skate."

"... Of course I can. It's easy."

"So you would be willing to go then."

"No. I still refuse to partake in such activities."

"Ho.. Zero, too chicken? You scared of skating or something?"

"Honestly, Kaname, no. The crafty tone in your voice tells me I should not go."

"Hey, don't blame me for something that you yourself wish not to partake."

"So, Zero, changed your mind?"

"For the last time, no! I do not want to go!"

"But I wanna go. And I need someone to go with."

"Well, find Yuki. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to go."

"Still... I want someone preferably taller, a little more manly with the most beautiful silver hair and lavender eyes. He's cute as a kitten and strong as a tiger. In fact, he's so strong, he can even defeat a pureblood. Do you reckon there's someone like that around here?"

"... You stupid pureblood. There is no one like that around here. And even if there was, I would never so say."

"Hey, your face is red. Something the matter?"

"Nothing, idiot."

"Aww... You fit the description perfectly, now that I think about it. So how 'bout it? Want to come skating with me?"

"... Is anything I say going to change your mind about not going skating?"

"Hmm... For your honest reply - Nope!"

"... Your insufferable, Kaname."

"So...?"

"Alright alright. Don't give me those sparkly eyes. I'll go okay..."

"Yes! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Now, do we have skates or gloves? Socks..."

Sighing, the mentally-exhausted Zero drowned out the rest of his lover's talking. Honestly, sometimes, he questions the sanity and the mental maturity of this pureblood. He says he's an ancestor, thousands of years old. Yet, for one who doesn't know him, they'll say he acts like a child of age two to three.

It made him curious about how he got into this stupid talk with the 'child'. Ah, yes...

Ice-skating.

That insufferable jerk just had to suggest going to the cold, hard, frozen pond to ice-skate of all the activities to partake.

Seriously, how childish could one get. Ice-skating is for kids. Not for grown adults.

That is not to say, he does not know how. He sure as heck can ice-skate. Just not very willing to.

...

Other than the fact that he could not really move properly on ice or on skates. And he looked like a elephant waddling his ways through the ice. And that, he could not really even stand on the ice.

But other than that, no problem! He knew how to skate. It was no big deal. Skating was for kids. Something kids knew how to do, he would too.

Oh... What was he thinking again? The ice-skating predicament.

Right, it started earlier in the day. When the two of them were spending their peaceful time in bed after having woken up. And Zero was more than content to continue staying that way. Until...

**Flashback ~ **

Hazy, sleepy lilac eyes opened and met garnet brown, awake and amused.

The owner of the lavender pair of eyes 'hmm'ed and eyes closed, snuggling closer to the warmth of a body in front, content to continue sleeping.

A tiny peck on his nose was ignored, for his want to sleep was greater than his need to wake up.

"Zero, wake up. You won't get anything from me if you don't wake up."

The words were whispered sweetly into his ear, the air tickling softly on the sensitive shell.

"Hn...!"

Zero's eyes reopened, irritation and confusion clearly present in his lilac depths.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty. Had a good night?"

"Che..."

With that, 'sleeping beauty' turned away from his 'prince charming' and faced the other side, trying to get back some precious sleep.

"Hey, don't ignore me. The princess is supposed to be kind and gentle to the prince."

There was no reply from his princess.

"Zero..."

Once again, blowing softly on his ear.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret..." _And I'll enjoy_, he added mentally.

Catching the soft flinch given, Kaname watched as his lover brought a hand up to protect his ear from further abuse, albeit how good the abuse feels.

"Zero..." He continued whispering, blowing with more intent and was pleased to be rewarded with a full-body shudder from said person.

"Ze-"

"What? What? I'm awake alright. Sheesh... Can't a person have a moment of peace around here..?"

"I did give you your moment of peace and silence. You can't say you haven't enjoyed what I was doing."

Zero flushed, knowing he can't deny that fact. Turning over, he quickly countered.

"So what... Hmph... You can't say you haven't enjoyed doing that to me."

"Well, I might enjoy something else better," Kaname said slyly as his hand inched towards the inside of Zero's shirt.

"No...!"

Catching hold of a too-close-to-wondering hand, Zero pulled it closer to his heart.

"Let's just relax here, okay Kaname?"

Looking at his lover, Kaname couldn't help but give in. The pleading look that could melt all kinds of metal was given full-on. How could he refuse...?

"Alright."

With that, he hugged him tightly around the waist, free hand holding his silver head to his shoulder, resting his own head on Zero's head. Zero nuzzled closer to Kaname, feeling his steady heartbeat resounding from within his chest.

Kaname's heart warmed at the affectionate gesture. He couldn't help but feel lucky at having a lover like Zero.

For a while, the silence was comfortable. Until Kaname found it too boring for his liking.

"Zero..." He whined. "I'm bored..."

Feeling a soft sigh reverberating from his chest, he smiled broadly, knowing he had won.

"What do you want to do, Kaname?"

"Hmm... I haven't thought that far yet."

Zero resisted the urge to facepalm.

"I know! How about we go ice-skating?"

Immediately Zero tensed and answered swiftly.

"No...!"

"Why not? Let's just go. There's nothing else to do anyway."

**Flashback end ~ **

And that was how that led to their current predicament. It was a pathetic reason for this ceaseless banter.

"Everything's packed. Let's go, Zero!"

Kaname's voice snapped him out of his musings. Resigning himself to his sad fate, Zero headed towards the door.

"Zero! You can't go out like that! It's winter. It'll be cold, you have to at least wear a coat and gloves and socks."

"Ah... Troublesome. I got it."

He went up to get his gloves and socks, wondering what was there to pack for ice-skating.

Zero came back down, more warmly-dressed than before, carrying his coat in his arms.

"Let's go."

With that, they strolled out of the door for the first time that day.

"Kaname, what did you bring in there anyway?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just my wallet, phone, water bottle, extra pair of socks, change of clothes in case we fall in and a towel."

Not for the first time in his life, Zero wondered how his lover managed to survive for so long with his amount of intellect.

"Forget I asked."

It was a short walk to the nearby park.

Fortunately, to Zero's relief, there were not many people skating on the frozen pond. It was limited to a dozen at most.

This made him grateful. As that would mean less people watching his fall. Not that he would fall...!

They rented skates from the centre near the pond. And soon, changed into them.

And all while, Zero's apprehension became slight tension to panic. But no, not fear. Of course not. He wouldn't fear ice.

He didn't notice the glances Kaname was giving him. Shaking his head and adorning a slight smile, Kaname thought to himself.

'Zero is way too stubborn for his own good. He obviously does not know how to skate. Yet insists that he does. And now, he's scared. It's endearing but might be bad. He could always ask for help. But that would mean there's something really wrong with him. Gosh...'

When they were both ready, they slowly walked their way in skates to the ice pond looming in their sight.

Zero was giving wary glances to the pond and Kaname was sending amused looks towards Zero.

Kaname was the first to step onto the ice. Stretching out a hand for Zero, he gently cooed, like a human soothing a untamed kitten.

"Come on, Zero. Don't be afraid. Just slowly step on."

Apparently, that was a bad thing to say. As immediately, Zero glared at Kaname and brashly stepped onto the ice.

"I am not afraid."

God seems to love proving him wrong as almost at once, Zero's balance seemed to be faltered and he was wobbling, hands flailing.

Alarmed, Kaname reached forward to steady the hunter. And just in time too. The silverette was about to fall and collided with Kaname's sturdy chest instead.

"I understand. Now steady."

With shaky legs, Zero managed to stand firm and not fall.

"After you're stable, slowly move forth by pushing one leg out at a time, using the other leg as support."

"I know how to skate."

Yet contradictory to his statement, Zero began to wobble precariously once again.

Swallowing back a smile, Kaname moved towards the silverette, grabbing him and holding him close.

"I'm sure you do."

A weak glare was sent his way, coupled with a pair of watery eyes.

"But allow me to help you skate better, alright?"

An unsure nod was given. Happy to have gotten Zero's consent, Kaname proceeded to teach his first student.

"Now, put your legs together to form a v-shape. This will help you maintain your balance."

Following his instructions closely, Zero once again managed to stabilize himself and actually stand properly.

"Now, slowly push outwards, one leg at a time and pull it back. When you pull back the first leg, send out another leg to continue moving in the same way. That's it... Slowly does it."

For once, a rarity, Zero did as he was told. And Kaname watched proudly as the silverette started skating bit by bit.

There were times when he stumbled and times when he almost fell, but Kaname was always there to catch him.

Zero was glad, grateful that the pureblood was here. Not that he would ever tell Kaname that.

It cannot be said that Zero was bad at skating. It can only be said that he didn't learn it. However, he is indeed a fast learner and in that short time of one hour, he had managed to learn how to maneuver the skates and move by himself.

When that happened, Kaname slowly let go, making sure that Zero was safe before moving backwards and letting him skate on his own.

He watched as his student started off shakily, moving forth slowly then gliding front with a confidence which outshone his previous incapabilities.

So this was how it felt to be a teacher.

Patience to teach and in the end, the pride of watching a student nurture from a seedling to a beautiful flower on its own.

He spreads out his arms, waiting for Zero to move into them.

He didn't have to wait long.

Another pair of arms hugged around his mid-center. And there was a barely-hidden excitement in the voice that spoke.

"I did it...! I did it, Kaname!"

There was a shine which radiated from Zero's eyes like never before. It was... enchanting, breathtaking.

He chuckled and slowly stroked the hunter's hair.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you..."

A faint red tinted Zero's cheeks. It sounded like something a parent would say to a child...!

But right now, he was too happy to care. If that's so, then let that be so.

Suddenly, the support beneath his arms gave out. And he was sent crashing towards the ice-cold floor.

Of course, with his quick reflexes, it didn't hurt that bad. But Zero was still shocked at what happened.

He looked up in surprise. There was Kaname and he was sticking a tongue out, with a cheeky look on his face.

"Catch me if you can...!"

Growling, all gratefulness from before forgotten, Zero got to his feet- um, skates and chased after the laughing pureblood.

"Get back here, you bastard!"

"I told you that you have to catch me..."

"Oh...! Don't think that I can't."

"Try it why don't you...!"

"My pleasure!"

And thus began their chase around the pond, the other skaters looking on in amusement as the two chased each other round and round.

Of course, Zero wasn't as fast or as good as Kaname. But of course, Kaname knew that too. So to reward his cute little kitten, he decided to have mercy on him and go slower. Slower by a lot.

This allowed Zero a good chance of catching up. And a good chance of winning.

Also he skated backwards, this made it even easier on the silverette.

He knew he would lose. It was not in the pureblood's blood to lose. But seeing the smile on Zero's face grow bigger as he got closer to Kaname made it all worth it.

The brunette expected his lover to catch up and win him. He expected him to be happy, very happy.

What he didn't expect was the flying tackle that came towards him as the form of the hunter as soon as he was close enough, that send them both tumbling to the ground, a mixture of limbs and body entangled together and a laughing mess.

While he was below Zero, he hugged him around the shoulders happily and chuckled.

"Never thought the day would come when I lay beneath you, Zero."

"... How can you think of that at a time like this...!" exclaimed the embarrassed Zero, his hair bristling on ends with his anger and maybe a hint of embarrassment...?

Kaname chuckled, quickly swooping down to capture Zero's lips into a soft kiss.

"This is your reward for skating so well."

At this, Zero grumbled.

"What's that?"

"I said, where's my reward for catching you..?"

"Oh you want it?"

"Of course."

"Alright then."

With that, he recaptured his beloved's pink lips, this time with passion and so much love, Zero felt blown away.

His lips suffered so much abuse; licking, biting, sucking... He couldn't take it.

His cheeks flushed when Kaname's tongue invaded his mouth and explored, mapping the familiar territory.

Soon, all too soon, the need for air became strongly present. And Kaname regrettably let go. Zero panted hard at the release of his mouth, gulping in some much-needed air.

They spent some moments laying on the cold floor, basking in each other's warmth. Eventually, Kaname commented.

"Anyway, let's get up. It's cold down here."

"Well, for your insufferable personality, you can stay down for a while."

"But... But I don't wanna catch a cold."

"Oh you won't, Kaname. Don't worry; idiots can't catch colds."

"Why you...!"

"Wah...!"

It was revenge. As this time, it was Zero's turn to be tackled by the pureblood. And to suffer the cold of the frozen pond.

...

The ironic thing was, the next day, Zero got a fever, coupled with symptoms of the flu. Resulting in him tucked tightly in bed and drinking chicken soup.

"I hate ice-skating after all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you think.


End file.
